


Good Riddance

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (the others are there but they don't speak), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The only way I write mcd, There's mcd because it's Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: Linked Universe Among Us AU.Enough said.
Relationships: Time & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Good Riddance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowlink100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/gifts).



> This was a blast to write. It's super different from what I normally write but I enjoyed the change!!  
> Hope you do as well!

Time’s eyes spaced out for a moment, wandering onto Wild who was working diligently at a task, two pairs of electrical tweezers in his hands, fumbling with multi-colored wires. He mumbled an annoyance, the wires sparking briefly. The Champion’s eyes flicked over to Time, who must have looked odd, hiding in the corner of Electrical doing basically nothing. Wild’s breathing picked up and he dropped his tools, running, probably trying to find his way to the emergency button in the cafeteria. Although the Champion knew Time was only there for the idea of safety in numbers—Twilight had gone to do a task in navigation—he seemed to realize that something was up. 

It was an instinct on Time’s part; he aimed an electric arrow at the control panel, letting it fly. A shock field burst from the now broken, seared wires and the door slammed down. If it hadn’t been for the Champions quick instinct he would have lost a foot to the door. The shock still reached him and he spasmed, shaking, his weapon pulling in even more of the lightning attack. Had Time been able to see under Wild’s suit, he would have seen his cyan eyes roll to the back of his head. 

Time couldn’t help the sick feeling in his stomach as he grinned at the display. He wished he didn’t, but he couldn’t help himself, almost as if he was being controlled, recognizing a similar feeling to the Fierce Deity. 

He pulled out his sword, with a satisfying ‘shing’. Wild stumbled back and frantically grabbed his weapon, mumbling something to the goddess. 

Swords met, clashing and soon crimson blood was spilt, staining the floor. 

Wild’s fall was inevitable—Time was strong and had a more offensive stance— but he wouldn't give up without a fight. 

The champion had done a fancy trick, bouncing off the wall and bringing his sword down with a powerful swing. Time blocked it before pushing Wild to the ground with sheer force. 

It was over for the Champion.

Or well it _would_ have been, if light blue flames hadn’t burst around him and he stood up before charging at Time.

He blocked it, and they were so close he could hear Wild’s tears. Time felt terrible, but he couldn’t stop himself. Instead he planned. Wild was proving difficult to beat, and he still felt stings of pride from that, but he had to be beaten. Wild was far too focused, he refused to go down a second time; he had to be caught off guard. 

Time dropped to the ground, placing his weapon in front of his knees. Beneath his suit, his smile was sinister, his second eye wide open in a beating anticipation. Wild stared in confusion for a few seconds before frantically placing the tip of his sword beneath Time’s chin, while grabbing for his slate to contact the others. 

That was all Time needed; in less than a second Time grabbed the biggoron sword and stabbed Wild in the gut. The champion jolted and froze before toppling over. The old man pulled the sword out and shot another arrow at the control panel just for good measure.

Time dragged the body to the corner near the vent to stage the death. He wiped off his weapon with a spare piece of cloth from Wild’s slate. The pale yellow, threadbare shirt bloomed with crimson stains. Time dropped it on Wild’s body before typing in his passcode to the vent. He had been told the code at the beginning of the 'game', just like Wind had. With a quick ‘6284’ the vent turned green and opened. Time climbed in, careful to close it behind him. 

Time found his flashlight and turned it on, watching it flicker on the walls creating a plethora of shadows and patterns. Soon enough Time found a ladder and climbed up popping his head up just enough to see a cyan suit. He sighed in relief, climbing up before walking over to Wind, making soundless steps. 

Wind jumped when Time tapped his shoulder. 

Time was quick to cut to the chase. “You’ve been here alone for the entire time?” 

Wind turned back to the camera while replying, flipping through the footage to make sure no one was approaching. “Yeah, except maybe for the first few minutes. I managed to convince them that really only one person is needed at the cams. I left you to the first kill, have you killed someone?” 

“Yes, in electrical, I shut the door. I’ll need you to alibi me.”

“Of course.” Wind gave him a thumbs up from behind his back. “There hasn’t been any one pass through the hallway in the last 10 or so minutes, plus whenever there are it’s pretty quick. That’s definitely enough time to say you’ve been here for a while.”

A bell rang and both Time and Wind’s slates shut down and the vent’s keypad in the corner turned red locking down. 

Wild had been found. 

Doors locked down, only opening the ones what would lead them to the Cafeteria. It was quite annoying how the whole area shut down, but that was how this 'game' seemed to work. The road was short enough for them and they saw Warriors come from somewhere behind them, perhaps the lower engine or maybe he had reported it.

The beginning of the meeting proved the latter to be accurate. 

Lying through his teeth had been far too easy, strings of words flowed together, clear and fresh, much like a glass of lon lon milk on a hot summer day, but pushing blame onto someone else was far harder. 

At least the others thought he was watching cams. From there he could plot or at least bring Wind into it. They thought that Time had left to do a task at some point leaving Wild 'unfortunately’ alone. It of course wasn’t Wind or Warriors who had reported the body. Hyrule and Legend were always together so that ruled them out. Only Pup, Four, or Sky. Sky was a no-go, he just went around and did his tasks. Four was always good at coming up with an alibi— Time was convinced he spilt so that he was definitely somewhere during the round. 

That left Twilight. 

“I hate to have to bring this up, but I assume most you can alibi another, but Pup had left to do a task in navigation. It could have been easy enough to turn around and wait in a vent until I left.” Time waited a few seconds to see if anyone would protest against that. It meant that no one had solid evidence for Twilight, who opened his mouth to speak. Time cut him off. “Oh!-” He staged a fake realization. “-Wind was at cams, perhaps you saw something?”

Wind sat back and pretended to think. “I can’t say I saw Twilight ever go to Navigation and I do recall him passing through the hallway where medbay is located. Of course, I do have to flip through the cameras, so I may have missed him.” 

It was smart of Wind to slip the last comment in, so if Pup was deemed innocent it would give them a bit of wiggle room. 

Of course it would be better to frame Twilight. He didn’t want to, but it was the best way. 

“Sailor and I will keep an eye on him, alright?”

Warriors gave a thumbs up. “If we aren't going to boot anyone then I think we can end the meeting.”

Hyrule and Legend left the table together, the former calming the veteran down a bit. Legend absolutely hated this 'game'. It was sick, like they were pets made to fight one another. He had been hunted in some of his adventures, people had been forced to fight against him and the land of Hyrule. He hated it, he didn’t wish it for anyone, let alone for it to happen to him again. 

It had happened to Warriors as well, he heard, but the Captain could keep his head on, Legend couldn’t. Hyrule was more or less his support Hylian right now.

Legend glanced down at his slate.

“Can we go over to Reactor? I have a task there.”

“Of course!”

The journey was short, but Legend got a bit nervous at every slight sound, and nearly ran past the vents. Although he wasn’t normally so frightened, everything gave him the jitters. 

The reactor task itself was quite annoying. He still got it done pretty quickly, the beep meaning he had done it correctly. 

The lights dimmed and Legend grabbed his headlamp. It went completely black just as his headlight flickered on.

He was alone and vulnerable. He freaked out, backing onto the wall, refraining from screaming.

He remembered what Hyrule had told him: to breathe. 

Inhale—

Exale—

And count.

He managed to get five; he would be okay.

He continued. 

6

7

8

He heard someone or multiple people step into the room, staying deadly silent. Those words would come back to bite him, he bet.

9

10

11

Someone impaled him right in the stomach. Only then did he scream. The pain was unbearable, as well as the sound of his dripping blood. He felt like he was exploding in his stomach and he began to lose consciousness, as his crimson blood dripped through his suit into his hands and puddled around the floor. The vent opened once more, letting the attacker leave. 

12 

13

He could barely think straight. 

13, no he said that already, 14 then. 

15

The lights came back just as his body ended it’s pain. He had the misfortune of seeing one more thing before his life slipped. 

Hyrule’s cold lifeless eyes, even still a face of horror written on it, just below a cut on his throat. 

Legend died, hoping he’d meet Hyrule in another life. He died just as the alarm for a meeting went off, red crossing his vision for a millisecond. He hoped they’d find the bastards that hurt ‘Rule. 

For a second there was pure light and his soul was lifted off the ground. 

He was a ghost, a fucking ghost. He laughed, not sure if it was out of joy or insanity. Hyrule— or his ghost— was startled, but Time, Twilight, and Wind heard nothing. 

The ghosts could hear other people, considering Legend heard Twilight’s gasp. His eyes told a tale of betrayal as he looked at Time, who had his slate in his hand. Time’s weapon gleamed a threat, even if he was unable to use it and Twilight silenced. 

Hyrule spoke to him, floating over. “Should we go to the meeting? There’s nothing better to do.”

Legend would have responded that they could blow the area up instead, make them pay, but only the killers could do such things. It was too bad the reactor was just _asking_ to be sabotaged. Instead of spilling his revenge plans just nodded he nodded. 

Floating through walls was cool, he couldn’t say he didn’t like that. That, and the meeting itself was very eventful and Legend was glad he hadn’t bothered to skip it. 

Time had blamed Twilight of course, in a nonchalant way that made it seem so real. But Legend knew better, when he died it was like this 'game' was telling him one of them was Time. He had been killed by Wind, but he _knew_ Time had killed Hyrule.

He stared down the Old Man with the fury and might of Demise. Time had no idea and just continued piling lies atop lies. Blaming the lights, the two vents, and the air itself, as long as he could come up with a reasonable explanation. 

It was safe to say Twilight was going to get booted out of the airlock. 

The journey to the airlock wasn’t long for the ghosts, but the others seemed to take years. Careful eyes on the ‘imposter’ the whole time. He spoke no words, as if he couldn’t but his face betrayed his thoughts. Fury, rage. Screams. Twilight knew it was Time and Wind, but Time talked far too much, Wind filling in the gaps. Twilight couldn’t defend his honor. 

He felt bad for the farmhand, especially seeing him fly out of the airlock, choking, gasping for air, but not a bit of oxygen existed in space. 

They all watched him die, it was a sick, cold two minutes. A voice pierced through the air, telling them the results of their vote. 

_‘Twilight was not an imposter. Two imposters remain.’_

Warriors was angry, surprised, but much more angry. He ran towards the cafeteria, no doubt to call an emergency meeting. He had figured it out. 

Legend cackled, unheard by the living. Both Four and Sky ran after Wars, not wanting to get murdered. 

The sailor spoke only then, before running off towards Four and Sky, but it was no use. “Well, shit.”

Time had been thrown out the airlock first, Wind second. Legend didn’t feel pity those times. 

‘ **_The Crewmates Won.’_ **

Good _fucking_ riddance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
